


Munchkin

by dejulesional



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Cashier Chanyeol, Coffee, Coffee Shops, M/M, barista xiumin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 22:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6538879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dejulesional/pseuds/dejulesional
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The damsel-in-distress gains a new nickname.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Prompt from <a href="http://promptsfordays.tumblr.com/post/116244449490/height-difference-aus">here</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Munchkin

“Your total comes to $3.49.”

After a couple seconds of fumbling with their purse, the customer took part in the currency-for-coffee exchange. Handing the cash to the tall cashier with “Chanyeol” scrawled onto his name tag, the customer in waiting shuffled over to the drink line.

Minseok, the employee in charge of the drinks during that shift, had been humming and hustling around in the petite coffee shop. 

The whipping cream is all that’s needed to complete the finishing touches on the espresso con panna. The whipping cream is the ingredient that Minseok’s just run out of. The whipping cream is the ingredient held in the top cabinet out of Minseok’s reach. The whipping cream was the reason why Minseok’s voice echoed throughout the little cafe.

“Chanyeol? Can you grab me the whipping cream?” 

The tall male turned to the shorter employee, responding with a nod and reaching up easily to the cabinets that Minseok wouldn’t have been able to get to unless he climbed a ladder.

Or the cafe counters.

After pulling out a couple whipping cream chargers, Chanyeol sauntered over to the ‘damsel in distress’ with said chargers, handing them over to him when he arrived. “Your whipping cream, madam.” Minseok laughed softly at the comment and snatched the chargers out of Chanyeol’s hands before he decided to responding in his own way.

“Thank you, kind sir.”

“Although I don’t know why I have to get you the whipping cream when you can just get it yourself.”

“Imagine it Chan. A short guy like me, trying to grab something from a tall cabinet that’s a good six inches out of his grasp.”

“Are you serious?”

“Yes, Chanyeol. Not every other person in the world is an abnormal giant like you are.”

“When did you stop growing?”

“Hm… A little bit into high school.”

Chanyeol chuckled quietly at the shorter’s responses before muttering “munchkin” under his breath and dashing back to the cashier’s spot in four long strides.

When Minseok finally registered what he had called him, the taller worker had already gotten to the registers and the shorter employee decided to just suck it up and get over it. Shrugging slightly, Minseok finished refilling the canister of whipping cream and finally topping off the drink. With a sheepish smile, he shuffled over to the pick-up counter and handed the coffee to the customer, apologizing for the delay. Yet the customer, having overheard the conversation between the two workers before her, just shook her head no and thanked Minseok, and after slipping a more than generous tip right to the young boy, began walking away from the counter and out of the store. Minseok, although unknowing of the reason, just pocketed the tip and gave another shrug.

* * *

Four days later, Minseok stumbled into work a little later than usual to find a small gift for him at the espresso machines. After pulling the giant gift bow off of the item in question, Minseok burst out laughing at the Sharpie & Polish customization of his own personal stepping stool. He set the stool down on the ground for its first use, just after running his thumb affectionately across the “munchkin” written in smaller letters on the side of the little wooden stool.

Maybe “munchkin” wasn’t such a bad nickname after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> * * *
> 
> **THIS WORK HAS BEEN RE-PUBLISHED HERE ON AO3 BY THE SAME PERSON WITH THE USER 'SINAELEE99' ON AFF. THIS WORK IS NOT PLAGIARIZED, MERELY RE-PUBLISHED.**


End file.
